This invention relates to a cleaning apparatus, particularly for cleaning window panes, which comprises a shaft-like hollow handle and a replaceable, approximately strip-shaped cleaning tool mounted between two clamping jaws being adjustable relative to one another, an extension being provided at one of the clamping jaws, connecting the clamping jaw to the handle by means of a hinged bolt.
Such cleaning apparatuses which are insertable with their handle in a preferably telescopic shaft-like handle extension and the clamping jaws of which are pivotable together with the cleaning tool are known. For the case that the person using the apparatus stands in front of the window pane to be cleaned, the clamping jaws are arranged rectangularly relative to the handle and the shaftlike extension thereof. The person using the apparatus is able to clean the window pane in this case in an effective manner in paths from top to bottom. However, when the person using the apparatus is forced, due to space conditions, to stand laterally of the window pane to be cleaned, the clamping jaws may be adjusted, relative to the oblique position of the handle and the shaft-like extension thereof forced by the position, to such an angle that the window pane may likewise be cleaned in paths from top to bottom. In the case of the known cleaning apparatuse the clamping jaws with the cleaning tool may be clamped by means of the hinged bolt to a certain extent in the required angular position. The clamping is, however, not sufficient in order to prevent unintentional displacement of the clamping jaws during the cleaning of the window pane.